british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chase
The Chase is a quiz show where contestants compete against quiz titans known as "Chasers", for a chance to win thousands of pounds. Rules A team of four contestants attempt to amass as much money as possible for a team kitty by answering general-knowledge questions. The money earned will go towards the team kitty, but there is one person standing in their way: a quiz genius known as the Chaser. The Chaser's job is to catch each contestant and make sure the players are not able to put the money into the kitty which the team must collectively play for in "The Final Chase". To begin, each player comes up one at a time and plays a game called "Cash Builder". In this game, each is given one minute to answer as many questions as possible with each correct answer worth £1,000. The more correct answers given, the more money the players could add into the bank. After the minute is up, the player's money is placed three steps down on an eight-step money board. The player may remain at this step and play for the money they have won, but if they so wish, they can be placed one step lower down the board for a smaller award, or one step further up the board for a greater award, with each award's value being set by the Chaser. The lower award can occasionally be a negative amount of money. If the player elects to play for the greater reward, the Chaser is two steps behind them and the player must answer six questions correctly to reach home. If the player elects to remain where they are, the Chaser is three steps behind them and the player must answer five questions correctly to reach home. However, if the player elects to play for the smaller reward, the Chaser is four steps behind them and the player must answer four questions correctly to reach home. Once the player nominates their starting position, they must answer questions correctly in order to reach the bottom of the board (known as "getting home") and bank their money. Both the player and the Chaser are given the same multiple choice question with three possible answers, then must secretly press one of the three buttons on their keypad to lock in their answer. When one person locks in their answer, the other is given five seconds to lock in their answer; otherwise, they are locked out and are treated as having given a wrong answer. If the player and/or the Chaser is correct, they move one step down the board, but if wrong or if one fails to lock in before or within five seconds after their opponent, they must remain where they are. The Chaser's job is to catch up to the player and eliminate them from the game by capitalizing on the mistakes the player makes before they can reach the bottom of the board. If this happens, the player is out of the game and the cash disappears, and as the saying goes, the chase is over, but if the player reaches home, their money is put into the team's prize pot which will be contested for in the final round. This is repeated for all four players. The players who successfully outrun the Chaser proceed to The Final Chase. If all four players are caught, then their prize fund is set to £4,000 and the team must nominate one player to proceed to The Final Chase, which is called a "Consolation Chase." The Final Chase In the final round, all or the remaining players answer as many questions as possible in two minutes to amass as many spaces as possible. The contestants choose one of two question sets, A or B, with the other set being put aside for the Chaser. The more questions answered correctly, the players increase their chances to avoid being caught. To start, they are given one space per remaining member of the team. In the case of all four players being caught, then the one nominated person will receive a one-step head start, as opposed to having no head start at all. To answer a question, the player must press his/her own buzzer and only s/he can answer it. But sometimes if the contestant is right and at the same time the other contestant presses the button, it is counted as a wrong person answer, and they can't accept. In the event there's only one player in the Final Chase, that player is not required to press the buzzer. After the two minutes are up, the Chaser is brought in and is told how many spaces the players collected. The Chaser is given a further two minutes of quick-fire questions to attempt to catch the team. If the Chaser gets any question wrong or can't answer it, or sometimes the Chaser interrupts the question, the clock is stopped and the question is thrown over to the players. If they get the answer correct, the Chaser is pushed back one step and the clock is resumed. If the players answer the Chaser's question correctly while the Chaser is on zero steps, an extra step is added to the players' total. If the Chaser succeeds in catching the team, the team leaves with nothing, and again, the chase is over, but if the team is not caught by the Chaser when time is up, the prize pot is split equally between the remaining team players. Should only one player make it to the Final Chase and win, then that player gets the full amount. Link The Chase @ Ukgameshows.com Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ITV Shows Category:Long-Running Category:2009 premieres Category:Shows currently in production Category:Gambling